A Chance Encounter
by skittellgirl
Summary: Sometimes during wedding planning, a couple has to indulge themselves. From the "Chapel" series.


Title: A "Chance" Encounter

Summary: Sometimes during wedding planning, a couple just has to indulge themselves. From the "Chapel" series.

Rating: Whaddya think?

Disclaimers: Having to say this every time is just getting downright depressing.

Notes: Also x-posted to my LJ

Correen was watching, amused, as Vicki stomped around the office, shuffling papers and muttering lightly to herself. She had worked for Vicki long enough to know when to interfere and when to stand by calmly, and this was definitely a calmly time. She knew that something was on the P.I.'s mind, and that she would share if and when she wanted. Sure enough, her patience was rewarded when Vicki turned to her and said, "Correen? I know that I hate talking about girl stuff, and I hate talking about personal stuff, but you are the only girl I know who doesn't drive me completely nuts and, hell, probably the only girlfriend I have, so can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Vicki," Correen replied, her curiosity peaked.

"Have you and Stephen ever hit any rough patches in your-that is- when you are, being, you know-"

"When we're having sex?" Correen replied. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you and Henry-"

"No!" Vicki replied. "Well, not exactly. I mean, it's great. Hell, it's more than great. I'm gonna have to stock up on calcium so that I don't break a hip in twenty years or so. Trust me, it's not him at all. It's me. Ever since we got engaged, we have nothing but soulful, romantic sex. Which is beyond amazing, especially with Henry's-"

"Bajillion years of experience?" interrupted Correen.

"It's only about four hundred and eighty," Vicki shot back, peeved. "It's just- oh, I don't know- I kind of wish we could have the kind of sex that we had when we first got together. When he was trying to prove to me just how good he was. When he was, well, kind of naughty."

"Ohh, I get it," Correen replied, smirking. "You want the bad boy vampire back, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," she admitted, blushing. "But only with me, though. I don't wanna have to kill people and then hide the bodies. Although I've heard lime can work wonders."

"Uh, yeah, that would be bad," Coreen chuckled uneasily. She knew Vicki was kidding. At least she prayed she was kidding.

Unbeknownst to both women, the fiancé in question had been hiding outside of the building, listening in on the conversation. Henry was befuddled at first; after all, why hadn't she just said something to him? He would have done anything for her. Then again, he couldn't exactly be accused of having a small ego and figured that she wouldn't have wanted to do anything that could crush it. However, if a "bad boy" was what Vicki wanted, even for a little, then a bad boy she would get. Henry grinned to himself as he swept away from the building. He needed time to work on his plan.

A few nights later, Vicki was working a fairly routine case. Typical idiot cheating husband, going out with his mistress in one of the ritziest and most popular clubs in town. She walked around, looking for the duo, amid the typical throbbing music and sweat soaked bodies pressed together. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be here alone, but Henry had an issue to finish, and besides, she could summon him with her special connection, which she had termed "vampdar", if she needed to. She had been there for about an hour, but had yet to sight her subject. She figured she'd give it another hour or so and decided to get a drink. She headed to the bar, and ordered a martini. She had no sooner received her drink than she felt a pair of arms around her body, hugging her from the back. She went for her asp, but a hand that was quicker than lightning stopped her. That same hand came over her eyes, as the other moved up her torso to just below her breasts. In a whisper, she heard in her ear, "What is a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone? You're just asking for a strong, dangerous man to snatch you up and make you his personal love toy, aren't you?"

"Henry?" she thought, stunned. He thought back, "Shh…. I'm in charge tonight, love. If I start to scare you, just tell me and I'll stop. For now, I want to play."

She wordlessly nodded, and he released her just long enough for her to look at him. "You are pretty damned handsome, but you sure don't look dangerous. More like a pretty boy."

"You don't know everything about me," he replied, growling lowly. He let his fangs slip, just a little, and grinned as she gasped in mock surprise. "You're a-a- vampire! Oh, what are you going to do to me, you dark creature?" she said, fully getting into the game now.

"Anything I wish, mortal toy," he replied to her. "You can't stop me. You don't want to stop me. I can sense your desire. Sense the blood flowing to your hot, wet, tight essence. You want me. Tell me."

"No, no- I don't," she said, as he pulled her onto the dance floor and began to undulate against the rhythm, taking his place behind her and holding her possessively as he ground against her. He growled in her ear and began to move his hand lower, teasingly lifting the skirt she had worn to blend into the club atmosphere. She gasped, and tried to grab and his hand. He pulled it away from her body and held it over her head, taunting her again, "Tell me."

"N-no, I won't, ever," she replied, this game turning her on even more than she ever believed possible. He grinned again, and said, "Good. Resist me. It only makes the game more fun. Makes teasing and torturing you until you beg me to take you more fun."

Vicki couldn't help it then, and moaned in pleasure and anticipation. He grinned against her neck, and began to work his fingers back down her body. He teased outside of her essence for the longest time while he licked and kissed her neck. She tried to force more contact, but he just laughed and held her with his strength, effectively trapping her to whatever torments he could muster. He finally began to touch her center, teasing it just enough to keep her on the edge, but not enough to let her come. She writhed against him, panting. He laughed again and said, "Is there something you want, little mortal one? I can tell you want my pleasures. Come on, tell me. Tell me what you want."

Vicki had tried to resist, to prolong both their pleasures, but Henry's wicked hand and wicked words had her reeling. She began to plead with him, "Please, please, make me come. Please take me, take my blood. It's yours, I'm yours, just please. Please." Some of the begging was part of the game that they were playing, but some was real, and Vicki quite frankly couldn't tell the difference.

Henry grinned in triumph, and using his speed, dragged Vicki into a secluded corner. He turned her around just long enough to capture her lips in a punishing kiss and rip her panties right off of her body. He then turned her to face the wall, and pinning her arms over her head with one hand, lifted her by her waist and impaled her onto his hard manhood. He kept thrusting while she cried out, and just as she was close to coming, slowed down his strokes. He kept this up until she was practically drooling, moaning, and completely incoherent from pleasure and torment. Henry taunted her, "I have a vampire's prowess, you know. I can keep you on the edge all night long. Would you like that, mortal one?"

"God, please, please," she managed to get out, "Please. Finish me."

"Well, since your blood calls to me, I will grant you your most fervent wish," he replied smugly, and with that proceeded to finger her most secret place while his teeth entered the sensitive skin on her neck. She practically wailed her release, and Henry found himself thanking God that the music in the club was so loud. He followed her soon thereafter, and as they calmed, he turned her in his arms and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss, full of the love and passion he felt for her and with none of the taunting spirit of the game they had just indulged in.

"My. God. Henry. That was- amazing. Hell, amazing is the least word I can think of," Vicki told him, still somewhat stunned.

"Bloody hell woman, why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from a conversation between you and Correen?" he asked, amused.

"I just- I didn't want to crush your ego," she replied. "Let's face it, most men don't like directions in bed."

"You can direct me anywhere you wish," he replied, winking at her. She blushed, and said, "Well, now I know that marriage sex won't be boring. As long as Naughty Henry visits every now and again."

"Let me know when," he grinned. She grinned back, and then it hit her. "Oh, God! I was supposed to be working a case tonight!"

"Well, that was a little bit of deception on my part," he admitted. "How else was I supposed to get you in this place?"

"Well, I did catch a bad boy," she smiled, sidling up to him. He smirked, and said, "Well, am I forgiven?"

"Well, you have been awfully naughty," she replied slowly. "I think that I have to take you home and punish you. I was a cop, you know."

Henry sighed dramatically. "I know. Just be just to me."

"Oh, don't worry, Henry. Turnabout is fair play. Just look at that youthful body, just waiting to be taken advantage of by mean old cougar me."

"Oh, dear, no, anything but that," he laughed, as they headed out of the club. He turned to Vicki and asked, "Any other fantasies you want to try out?"

"Oh, Henry, honey, something has to be saved for the honeymoon," she replied saucily, strutting to the car. Henry got in with her, wondering whether or not he could vamp his way out of the speeding ticket he knew he was going to get on the way home.


End file.
